Le journal de Shizuru
by koniichiwa
Summary: Shizuru tiens un journal dans lequel son deverser ses sentiments
1. Chapter 1

_8 mai , 8h30 ._

«YUUUUSUUUKEEEEEE ! »

Un cri vient de retentir dans l'appartement , je dirais même dans tout l'immeuble .

Pourquoi? Et bien a cause d'une blague totalement pourrit de la part d'un certain idiot nommer Yusuke Urameshi , le soit disant détective du monde spirituel et aussi le meilleur ami de mon cher frère Kuwabara .

Je ne sais pas ce que Yusuké a put trouvé comme blague pour faire sortir Kuwabara de ses gongs . Je l'entends d'ici ( de ma chambre) a gueuler et a menacer de mort Urameshi . Il hurle, frappe les murs , dit des choses incompréhensibles , enfin la cacophonie total quoi !

Bon allez , j'le laisse faire sa crise …..non mais c'est pas vrai il a conscience que des gens dorment a cette heure si ! Je sens les nerfs monter au fur et a mesure que le fou qui me sert de frère prononce des injures de plus en plus fort …... voilà il a gagner , je suis EN COLERE ! Kuwabara gare a tes fesses j'arrive ! Je me lève de mon lit en faisant tomber au passage le cahier sur lequel j'étais entrain d'écrire et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas vif ; Je tend la main vers la poignée mais ….

« Non Shizuru calme toi »

Une voix venait de prononcer cette phrase dans ma tête .

« Qui es-tu ? Que fait -tu dans ma tête ?»

« Je suis t'as conscience , je suis la pour te calmer allez inspire un grand coup puis expire , voilà ! C'est bien , lève les mains bien en haut … non non ne forme pas des poings non ! Allez détend toi cet imbécile va finir par ce la boucler pas la peine de t'énerver pour un abruti pareil souviens toi ce qu'a dit le médecin pas de bagarre ni de monter d'adrénaline avant au moins une semaine ! »

J'inspire et expire pendant au moins dix minutes ….. Mon frère ayant quitter l'appartement en claquant bien entendu la porte , je pouvais me concentrer sur mes exercices de relaxation .

« voilà tu es totalement calmer a présent »

Je remercie intérieurement ma conscience et me remet a écrire dans son qu'on appelle un journal intime. Non non vous ne rêvez pas , moi Shizuru je tiens effectivement un journal intime .

Pourquoi ? Et bien a cause d'une crise aigu de nervosité qui ma valut un aller a l'hôpital il y a deux jours laisse moi donc te raconter cher journal .

Nous avions inviter tout nos amis a la maison pour une soirée «délire entrent potes ».

Tout le monde riaient , discutaient de bon cœur en bouffant des petites gâteaux et en buvant du vin .

Moi , je faisais la conversation avec Keiko et botan pendant que les garçons se soumettait au détecteur de mensonges , sauf Hiei bien entendu qui lui était assis au rebord de la fenêtre une bouteille de vin a la main .

« Allez Kuwabara a ton tour de passer au détecteur , lança Yusuké de son éternel ton d'abruti , as-tu déjà fait des fantasmes sur ….. Voyions voir ….. Yukina ? »

C'est a partir de ce moment la , a partir de cette question la que tout commença .


	2. Chapter 2

C'est a partir de ce moment la , a partir de cette question la que tout commença .

…...

Il y a eu un terrible silence après la fameuse question de Urameshi . Plus personnes n'osait parler , j'ai ressenti un vent froid , je dirai même glacial dans le dos . J'ai tourner légèrement les yeux vers Hiei ,pour voir quel était sa réaction …...et je crois que je n'aurais jamais du faire sa !

Hiei ne bougeait pas , il avait les yeux fixe , il regardait une seule et même personne ...moi !

Ses yeux était effrayants , sombre , et on pouvait y lire très clairement : « je n'ai rien fais jusqu'à présent , mais la … dis adieu a ton frère et son ami !».

Je comprends très bien qu'il s'en prenne a Yusuke après tout il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite mais Kuwabara n'a pour le moment rien fait .

« Ben dis donc , pourquoi vous regardez tous Hiei comme sa …... et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce silence ? »

Non non je n'avais pas rêver mon frangin venait de parler , il aurait mieux fais de ce taire cet idiot .

« Merci du vent les amis sa fais plaisir …. bon alors Yusuke vient on repr...»

« Ose répondre a sa question et je te préviens je vous tue ! »

Hiei avait détourner les yeux vers mon frère , il le regarder l'air menacent coller sur le visage .

« Oh toi le nabot ferme la hein ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce changement de caractère que tu as des qu'il s'agit de Yukina hein ? Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle j'espère non parce que si c'est le cas laisse moi te dire que tu n'as aucune chance son cœur est déjà pris par le bel homme qui se tiens devant t...»

Disparus …...Kuwabara venait de disparaître sous nos yeux ….Hiei n'était plus la aussi et la fenêtre du salon était grandement ouverte . Au moins on sait par ou ils sont passer.

« J'ai pas tout suivi la …..quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ou ils sont passer ? »

« Ou ils sont passer …...tu te fou de moi la Yusuke ….. ou ils sont passer …...mon frère vient de se faire kidnapper par un farfadet au troisième œil sous tes yeux et par ta faute en plus et tu te demande ou ils sont passer ? Tu es bête ou quoi a ton avis ils sont aller cueillir des fleurs dans un champs ? »

« Ba pourquoi pas ? »

Pourquoi pas …. pourquoi pas , ces mots résonner dans ma tête ….pourquoi pas …. ce mec se fou vraiment de ma gueule non ?

Je sentais les nerfs montait en moi , je crois que j'étais entrain de me faire posséder par un être tyrannique , j'avais des envies de .. meurtres !

« Euh Shizuru t'es sur que sa va tu trembles »

« …..crève Yusuke Urameshi ».

Ce sont les dernières paroles que je me souviens avoir prononcer le reste de l'histoire je les appris par les autres en me reveillant a l'hôpital , j'aurais apparemment martyriser Urameshi pour ensuite finir par le jeter par la fenêtre , et juste après cela je me serais évanouie et on ma apporter ici , a l'hôpital .

C'est Keiko qui ma raconter la suite , elle était la seule a être a mon chevet ce matin la . Les autres sont arriver peu de temps après .

A 10h tout le monde était réunit dans ma chambre d'hôpital , il était tous ici avec des visages abominables . Personne n'avait dormit depuis la veille au soir , après m'avoir emmener aux urgences ils étaient partis a la recherche du gnome et de l'imbécile .

Ils les ont retrouver près de la maison de Genkai , dans la foret entrain de se battre , c'est Hiei avec sa force et sa rapidité légendaire qui les avait conduit ici pour un combat en tête a tête a l'abri des regards indiscrets . Et c'est bien entendu grâce au yokho argenter que toute la troupe avait pu les repérer .

Nous etions donc tous dans ma chambre d'hôpital , avec une hystérique ( moi ) allongée sur le lit , des fous a tête de zombies assis tout autour de moi , un farfadet près de la fenêtre , et deux …..euh je n'ai même pas de mot pour les nommer … debout près de la porte avec des têtes ….a vous traumatiser a vie ( je parle bien entendu de Yusuke et Kuwabara ) . Remarque , avec ou sans blessures leurs tête vous traumatise alors sa ne change pas beaucoup …. et puis comme dans toutes chambres d'hôpital , le fameux docteur Frankeistein entre dans la pièce , son verdict a la main .


End file.
